Punch and stamping presses are generally equipped with a die having a die head, and which can be releasably secured to the plunger by means of a tool exchange or replacement device.
The tool exchange device includes an exchange insert and guide elements for the exchange insert, as well as retainers for the die head. The exchange insert is mounted in a holding plate having guide elements which are formed complementarily with respect to the exchange insert guides. Furthermore, the die can be secured by means of a clamping device with respect to a counter-bearing or abutment.
It is known in such punch presses which are in use to equip the clamp device with a clamping which reaches beneath the die head of the die, and which presses this against the counter-bearing. Actuation of the tensioning slide is achieved by way of tightening or actuating screws. This entails operational difficulties and does not allow a rapid exchange of the tool. Furthermore, the prior art apparatus does not allow a simultaneous centering of the die head and, accordingly, of the die.